Celtic Knots
by Iwillstareatyou K'Treva
Summary: I shouldn't have had to remember. The bond shouldn't have been this strong. And for the last time! I'm a mage, not a wizard, so I DON'T NEED A WAND!
1. Chapter 1

Magic had changed, and Valdemar had changed - all that was left of it was the Palace - I knew that. Companions had different forms, and they weren't even Companions any more, just guarding specific places, and even then, they weren't what they were when Valdemar stood, those who came back told us that. They told us that half of them - the ones that remained white - had grown horns like narwhals, and the other half - oh! the other half - had turned black and skeletol with wings after some event called the black plague. The black ones couldn't even be seen by human who hadn't seen someone die before their eyes and comprehend it!

And the land had changed, a forest growing around that palace, the city of Haven just gone in a big rush of magic, except for a small town, and land being submerged beneath water, making a long thin island around Valdemar. The people didn't even remember Valdemar other than an ambiguous place of great technology that had been destroyed in a great disaster, and they called it Atlantis. I knew this, logically, but I didn't really. Not till Stef and I finally consented to being reincarnated. Knowing is not the same as living, and I haven't even read their books. _I shouldn't have needed to._

* * *

The moment I was aware of the harsh squeezing sensation, followed by an intense cold, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't _see_, I couldn't _breathe_, and I couldn't _move_. I _panicked_, trying to **move**, to **breath**, to **do something**, even I couldn't see. I was like the time - _sharp hurt oh gods I **killed** them **Stef** where's **Stef**_ - with the bandits except I couldn't feel Stef - _oh gods where is **'Ledel** can't feel him it's **all my fault**_ - couldn't feel anything but _cold_ -

Then I could breathe, and I breathed in, letting it out in a scream in protest to the cold, unable to control my body. I can feel something warm fighting the cold - _ice turning me blue from the inside_ - before I was surrounded with warmth, and the sobs that I hadn't been able to stop slowly decrease, and I blink trying to see. As if some film had been cleared, I can suddenly see two huge white columns shaking and moving as I blink again, before I'm being lifted and I blink again, trying to connect the sounds to what I knew, but I couldn't and so I started to sniffle as I was wrapped in a strong warmth by the columns and passed to another set of columns that rocked me slightly before pressing me to something that smelled divine and I was so hungry and I just latched on, to tired to fight a body that wouldn't respond to me except on the most basic level.

* * *

I was that way for a long time, eating and sleeping when I wasn't, and waking up crying in confusion, with no concept of time, doing my best to hold on. The faint bond I'd found, after straining and searching for it frantically, after fifteen times of falling asleep had helped greatly, though it was so thin I could barely tell it was there, but I could feel it, and it was real.

Once I had something to hold onto, I'd gone about where I was, even though my sight was horrible, my other senses almost made up for it, so I waited patiently. I was rewarded when after many more sleeps, I opened my eyes to a red thing dangling above me, and my body giggled slightly, reaching for the pretty, before hunger registered as a sharp gnawing making me give a sharp cry.

There was a muttering sound to the right, and while I waited patiently, used to starvation, my body wasn't used to it at all, and it let out another sharp cry, prompting another second of muttering before there's a thump and someone groans. I let out another cry, and this time foot steps hurry towards me, accompanied once again but some grumbling before a decidedly masculine person smelling of bay leafs and a few other things picked me up carefully and checked my nappy, finding it dry. He turned, holding me close to his body, and said something to the person on the bed before he walked out of the room with me.

A couple of seconds later, he opened a large white cold box, and pulled a bottle of milk out for me, closing the door of the box behind him. He puts the bottle into my mouth, and I automatically start sucking as he walks with me again. I can smell my mother here's scent before my father here closes a door. I can feel my magic working in the seconds before the lights flick on, and though my body can't gasp, I do with in my mind, staring at the mirror on the wall across from us.

There was a man with long, golden blonde hair in a pony tail, pale skin, and swirling silver eyes, and he was holding a baby carefully as he fed it, looking up every once in a while, and smiling when he caught my eyes. He smiled, and when I blinked again, he started talking.

"_It'll be alright Van, you'll be fine, I promise."_

* * *

Okay! I'm (almost) back! I did some research, so this is a s close as I could make it, and not that "Oh! The baby can see and move and speak and everything, just like an adult, just because the were reincarnated." Just may I say, Yuck! Most reincarnation or time travel stories also have that baby able to see. They can't. The only part that isn't really true is the part about his sight coming in early, but the thing about red is true, the rest of the colors, just don't come in on the tail, but hey! Artistic licence (A.K.A. magic)! And language, well I just thought that in haven or where ever they were, they all spoke the same language, so he wouldn't have been caught up on language. And like the first part said, he shouldn't have needed to. So yeah. Please! Review! I'm begging you! (bows repeatedly)


	2. Chapter 2

It took me much longer to start crawling, even with my parents help, but as soon as I could, I always crawled as close as I could to the huge picture windows, knowing that even thought it wouldn't make any difference, I still wanted to be as close as I could get to Stef. Then I started walking, tottering in the same way that I remember Jisa doing, and walking into Dad's arms. As my muscles got stronger, I could even run a little. Around the same time, my teeth started coming in, but it was weird, it hurt, and I really don't want to talk about it.

Then, on my first birthday, my mother died in a car crash.

* * *

_Dad smiled at Mum as she drove us home from the restaurant we'd gone to for my first birthday before turning to look at me, as I lay beside him in the back seat. I'm reaching up to touch his hand as he touched my forehead, tracing the now-familiar pattern, when suddenly there's a loud squealing noise, and I'm being jerked backwards. Then there's a sudden jerk, and glass shatters, leaving silence. Then my dad screams, his eyes wide, and his hand frozen on my basket where he had grabbed it, before suddenly slumping forward._

* * *

I don't really remember much else about that night other than a whirlwind. I think I remember being picked up, but the one thing I remember clearly is pushing my self up against a wall and getting away from all the poke-y things, and just following the deep, dark, despair I felt until I was running at Dad's legs, and he lifted me up onto his lap. I frown as I look at him.

"Badada!" I say solemnly, trying unsuccessfully to whip his tears away. "No c'y!"

Dad just looked at me, the tears almost drowning his eyes, which were surrounded by red, and while the two colors do go well together, I glare at the tears the dripped down Dad's face as he blinked.

"No c'y" I tell him again, one of my hands fisting in his shirt for balance as I try once again to wipe his tears away.

"Mama," I say patting my chest, over my heart firmly, before patting his chest over his heart. "Mama."

"No c'y!" I exclaim again as the tears start to flow down his face again, and faster. He gives a sob and hugs me, my arms coming up to hug him also as I use this opportunity to glare at the people behind Dad.

* * *

It was the crash that made me sure that Dad or Mum were rich somehow, because Dad quit his work after the crash. The funeral was small, and not that many people came, but those that did were all kind of weird, and all of them were really sad. There was one person with purple eyes, who was the saddest other than my dad, and she was the only one to come to us after. She took one look at my dad, who was staring blankly at the grave before you announced that she was coming to stay with us.

" 'O you?" I ask, tilting my head, as Dad starts.

"I'm Cadi Aslan, your aunt," she said, and I can see her eyes sparkle under her veil. I tilt my head and look at her for a moment before nodding.

"You come," I say before tugging at my dad's leg, making him look down at me. I point at the woman who claims to be my aunt. "We go."

"Cadi?" he asked eyes hollow as he blinked at her.

"Come on, Solaris," she said, holding out a gentle hand to him.

"Nuray's gone, Cadi," Dad muttered brokenly as he turned back to the grave, reminding me of how 'Lendel had been after Staven's death, but worse -_don't think about how that was exactly how people described you being after 'Lendel died._

"I know," Cadi said, even as she pulled him up and faced him away from the grave. "But don't you dare think this would be what she wanted."

And with that she frog marched him to her car, waving the friend of Mum's away as she opened the back door of a red jeep and pushed Dad in, leaving me to settle on his lap.

* * *

"Solaris, you have to call him."

"But he hates me. Can't I just let him be?"

"No. I need to get back to my job, and you need someone other than Ivan."

"But, couldn't you find some college student or something instead?"

"No. You need someone all the time."

"Fine. I'll call him. But understand that I'm not happy about this."

* * *

The next week, a huge magical presence appeared in a tree in the backyard while I was playing with crayon and trying to draw. I'd like to think I did well, but I'm a bit out of the habit of deluding myself, so I sigh at another failed attempt, and look up as I reach for another piece of paper.

" 'O You?" I ask curiously, watching the shadows of the tree twist as the illusion falls, to reveal a shadowy figure.

"Jayden," the figure says, and I beckon him down from the tree.

"I um Van. No' Ivan. Jus' Van. 'Kay?" I say as the man climbs down to sit next to me, revealing dark skin and pale hair. As he crouched next to me, he blinked at me with icy blue eyes as he nodded. I smile at him, before turning towards my dad. "Da! Loo'!"

Dad looked up from where he was reading a book on the porch and gave Jayden a tiered smile. "You came."

"You ordered," Jayden said, standing as Dad got closer and ducking his head in an approximation of a bow.

"Sorry," Dad said a little awkwardly, and Jayden nodded at him.

"It's fine."

I look back and forth between them, fascinated by how they'd managed such a stiff conversation without giving anything away. Then I shrug and pull Jayden's hand, making him look down at me.

"He'p meh," I say pointing at my drawings on the tree roots, and he sat down again as Dad walked back to the porch.

* * *

Aunt Cadi left the next day, and she seemed to trust Jayden to keep Dad safe, but I kept an eye on both. Let's just say . . . Jayden's a little danger prone.

* * *

I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm kind of disappointed that none of my forty nine viewers left a review. I mean really, you'd think at least one out of all of you would! But anyway, I'm sure that Van's talking and comprehension is a bit too much for a baby, but you know what? I'm just going to have him as a prodigy anyways, so what ever. Wha do you think about this chapter? Oh! This is the longest single chapter I've ever made. Ever. Unless my short story that's on paper for my seventh grade English assessment that I'm never going to type up is longer, but who cares about that? It's 1,108 word without the Authors note! Yeah! Now can I trust you guys to get me two reviews with in a hundred? I mean, to quote someone's Snape-in-a-fanfiction "No use getting your hopes up only for those Dunder heads to all get trolls on their essays." Now Gimme! By the way, I just baked brownies, and I thank the gods of cooking that I have the chocolate chip cookie recipe memorised because I love chocolate chip cookies, I do. So you guys will get cookies instead of my brownies. HA!


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as Jayden picks Dad up carefully from where he fallen asleep on the grass, and moves him to the outdoor couch we have before I turn to stare at the direction I felt Stef be. The couch I was on shifted as Jayden sat next to me silently, and my hands come up to touch his long hair in its ponytail, marveling at the light against dark as my fingers card through it. Then I stop and turn back to my crayons, and start drawing again, my pictures having come a long way in the three months that Jayden had been with us, even though Dad's state remained extremely fragile.

"When you go?" I ask Jayden as I start on a picture, tracing brief outlines of the two white heads of hair I was planning on before starting on a head of golden hair, trying to add as much detail as I could with the crayons, even as they stood out in a stark contrast to the black paper.

"When you want me to," Jayden said, swinging his feet slightly, and I nod.

"Not Dad?" I ask, going back to the two white haired-d heads, I started adding detail.

"Not Solaris."

I simply nod before turning the paper so he could see the drawing of the three of us laughing together.

* * *

Jayden and I watch as Dad gets more social, Jayden often using me as an excuse to get out of the house, then distracting him as I did stretches. It was an automatic habit for me now to stare in Stef's direction, and many people deemed me weird for that, if not for my ever-growing stack of law books and books on math and Physics that I was reading, and that I kept asking Jayden to get.

On my second birthday, the two people that Dad had connected with really well came over with their three-year old daughter, and they left us in my room with "the old family friend, Jayden". Both of us just stared at each other, and though I was panicking inside outside I was just zoning out, though I think that it wasn't that noticeable because Hermione, the girl, was sitting in that direction. Finally she snapped me out of my panic by walking over to the big stack of book beside my bed.

"Wha's 'his?" she asked pointing at the pile as I walked over to her.

"Books," I shrug, hoping she isn't one of those kids that think books mean drawing, and luckily all she does is turn to stare at the books again.

"Re'lly?" she breathed, eyes wide. "But 'ey're so p-big."

I smile at her and then turn to Jayden. "C'n ya get 'Ca-ses and Mat-er-i-als on Cri-min-n-al Law?"

He nods, smiling at me as he hands me the book, and I turn back to Hermione, and we start reading it.

* * *

I saw Hermione more and more after our first meeting, where we'd bonded over books, and after that, cake. She started coming over to our house durring the day more and more until she wasn't in the daycare she had been going to. Ms. Jean and Mr. Greg said they hadn't really liked the place because the workers had been rude to them, and Hermione told me; "Dey 'ad no books! None!".

It also seemed that Hermione was a true genius, and if you could put in a certain way, she could learn things that weren't going to be taught until Jr. High at least, like Algebra, but we didn't start on that till after my third birthday. Then there were other thing she got me interested in, like Astronomy, and languages. The both of us managed to get a star chart from Jayden, and a text-book on Spanish, Latin, and for some strange reason, Egyptian.

I had to help her read, because she couldn't at first, but by the time my fourth birthday had rolled around, both of us could and did talk to each other in Latin, Spanish, and Egyptian, and write notes back and forth in jumbles of the three languages. Jayden was amused when we asked for the second book halfway between birthdays. But that was after my third birthday. Between my second and third birthday, I mostly just worked on my drawing skills, managing to get dad to get me water paints, and colour pencils.

'Mione had stubbornly not tried until I had told her, "Scientists need to be able to draw, the more precise, the better. After all, what if you don't have a camera?"

Dad was still mostly broken though.

* * *

The fingers on my forehead trace lightly, but I open my eyes to look at the slivery eyes of the man lying beside me.

"Dad?" I ask softly, my arm coming up to wrap around my father as tears drip silently down his face, over his nose, and onto the pillow. He manages a shaky smile, before I wiggle my other arm beneath him and pull him closer, letting him bury his head in my neck.

"She's gone-" he said, his voice cutting off brokenly, and I pull him tighter, knowing that most people would think I'm acting old for my age. "And it's my fault- All my fault-"

He finally started sobbing, and I just held him, rocking us back and forth as he cried him self to sleep. Then I reached up, and slowly drew the shape I knew that he had drawn onto my forehead onto his; a triangle with a circle inside, a line within that, all enclosed within a box. Then I hugged Dad again, slipping my arm under the sheets again, and letting myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

And now comes schooling. Dad admitted that he wouldn't be able to do it, so we were sent to the nearest school. While I'm sure that we would have skipped several grades just from the tutoring I'd done with 'Mione, who had insisted on staying back to be with me, when the teachers noticed what exactly 'Mione and I were doing most of the time when the rest of the kids were off playing on the jungle-gym, well let's just say I probably shouldn't have brought my physics book to school on the first week. I mean just cause 'Mione really wanted to discuss the diagram on page 562, doesn't mean I should have brought it. I mean half the reason the teachers notices us was because the book was so thick.

Then the principal they brought the book to notices that the hand writing in the book was the same as the handwriting that was happening right in front of him, as I wrote a note to myself, to tell Jayden to get me a new Physics book. Hermione sat next to me, doodling an accurate drawing of a person's heart, one that looked like it was falling onto a spear.

On the bright side, when Dad heard that I had been placed in kindergarten before they noticed my book, he laughed more than he had in four years.

* * *

This story is setting records for me. And, I only have one view out of 116 views. This chapter has set a new record of words. And THANK YOU VERY MUCH GinaStar! Since you were the only one to review, you actually do get a brownie. You're lucky my pit of a sibling didn't eat it, but here it is! Cookies for anyone who reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

So after they put us through a bunch of tests (I had to keep taking higher and higher levels of English tests, and math tests, and the science test once or twice), they finally worked out a schedule for us. I think they figured it would be too much trouble to put us into a grade considering our extremely varying levels, so I just laughed when I saw what they had done. They were putting us both in the closest middle school (or Jr. High, I think it was named Sonebrick or something, and just getting some tutor to teach us in the library. They told us that we would be meeting the tutor the next day (meaning when they had one), and that we had the rest of the day off.

Dad had just smiled at the principal when he apologised for the inconvenience, and said "Oh, it's fine. I just thought that you would have recognised that he was smart earlier, just from the way he talked."

We left the principal stuttering, and as soon as his door closed, Dad and I broke up into laughter. 'Mione just stared at us in disgust for a moment before pulling out the Physics book we had gotten back for the principal after it became clear that we had not stolen it.

* * *

The next day, Dad walked behind me and 'Mione into the library, where I promptly burst out into laughter, making the principal turn and frown at me.

"Children, Mr. O'Cnaimhin, this is Jayden Heffernan. He is to be your tutor," the principal said, supposedly introducing us. "Mr. Heffernan, the children are Hermione Granger, and Ivan O'Cnaimhin. This is Solaris O'Cnaimhin, Ivan's father."

"You can teach Jayden?" Dad asked bemused as the Principal looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Jayden!" I exclaim, running forward. _"Do I have to do high school level math, or can I start on college?"**  
**_

_"And what about me?" _Hermione asks in Latin, sounding really different from my Egyptian. _"Can I start on chemistry yet?"**  
**_

_"Yes, you can start on both of those," _Jayden said in Spanish, and watched amused as Hermione and I traded high-fives. "Awesome!"

Dad just watches with an amused expression, used to being unable to understand us by now, before he turned to the principal, who was gaping at us as we started pouring over different books.

* * *

I'm not exactly sure what grade level we would have been considered most of the time because I was mostly just doing History and Science, which I had finished off in two years. I also finished off Math the next year, along with English, as I learned Japanese, Arabic, and Swahili, and became fluent in Latin, Spanish, and Ancient Egyptian. So, by the time I was eight, I was fluent in English, Latin, Spanish, and Ancient Egyptain, and passable in Japanese, Arabic, and Swahili. At nine, I was fluent in all seven languages, and most of the time, Hermione, who had learned a bit of Japanese as well as becoming fluent in the other languages we had started on before we were five, and I spoke to each other in a mix of languages. She had managed to get through high school levels when I was nine, and with that, we were out of public schooling.

Durring the time we had been in school, Hermione's parents; Jean and Greg had taken us on vacations to Spain, Japan, and some of the Latin America Countries.

But anyways, when I was done with my schooling, I came to a point.

_I really don't want to be know for going to college at this age._

So I spent more time with Jayden, helping Hermione, and just listening to Jayden's stories, which had magic in them, that he described as "more organised than some people think.".

And there was also a girl I met, who was one year older than us, in P.E. Her name was Anamaru K'Anya, and though the name might have caught my attention for a while, it was the fine white hair, and the bright, almost electric blue eyes that held my attention. Well, actually, it was the way she acted, and how birds flocked to her sometimes. She was nice to everyone, but had the same kind of almost detachment that I had, only she didn't have a single friend.

Many kids, and even adults admired her, but it was always them that came to her. So one day, when we were eatting lunch, I came up and sat next to her, taking out my PB&J sandwich. I just ate, and I didn't speak as I wrote in the book I had deemed a journal. After a while, Ana maru leaned over to look at the writing, and frowned as she read it.

_"How do you know this?"_ she asked in Tayledras, and I smile at her as I lookup, my left hand coming up to tap at my chest.

_"Vanyel,"_ I say, letting the name speak for it's self. Her eyes widen, and her hand comes up to her mouth before she smiles gently at me.

_"Firesong,"_ she said. _"Your daughter."_

My eyes widen before I laugh. _"Pretty child."_ I say, ruffling her hair.

She smiles at me, leaning against me as we read the book. After that she joined Hermione and I for lunch, and we spoke together in Tayledras, savoring the small taste of home. we also start braiding each others hair and adding feathers, and while Hermione huffs at us when she watches, when we offer to do hers, she sits down with a roll of her eyes. We easily manage to smooth it enough to braid it, and we speak to each other excitedly in Tayledras, asking Jayden for more white feathers. We needed more because they blended into our hair, so we didn't use them much.

Jayden was harry to oblige us, and the two of us giggled happily as we move around her, comparing beads and braids. At the end of lunch, we had her a mirror, and laugh at her wide eyed reaction before she turns and tackles us. Firesong had to leave after a minute because the bell rang, but the next morning, I braid Hermione's hair as Anamaru braids mine, then I do Anamaru's as she adds to Hermione's hair,


	5. Chapter 5

We were all having a sleep over at my house when the letters arrived. My dad had smiled at us as we came down, reading our separate books, and me settling down next to him and leaning on him, enjoying the warmth as he wrapped an arm around me. Jayden was making breakfast, and after he put the plates of coffee cake in front of, he went out to grab the mail. He silently sets the letters in front of us, making me frown and straighten.

"Jayden?" I ask hesitantly, watching the pensive look on his face for a moment before I look down to a green inked . . . parchment? I look back up as Jayden sighs, a hand raising up to cover his eyes.

"I am worried," he said, his hand coming down so he can look at us. "Eurpoe has notoriously bad schools."

"What is this?" Hermione asks, looking up from her opened letter. "Is it real, do you think, or do you think someone over heard us and made a joke?"

"I's too expensive for a joke," Anamaru replies, turning her letter over, before looking up at me and Jayden. "So what is it, you two?"

"It's a school for magic," Jayden replys as I open my letter and read it. "Some one should be coming to explain it in a few minutes."

Anamaru and Hermione stared at him for a couple of moments before Anamaru sighed. "Fine, we'll eat our breakfast and wait, happy?"

Jayden nodded, and we all go back to eating as I lean into Dad again. True to Jayden's words, the door bell rings a couple minutes later, and I yell "Coming!" as I leasuraly get up. I open the door and stare momentarily at the woman in a dark green bussisness suit as I sip my tea.

"May I come in?" she asks a little stiffly as she stares at my hair. "I am professor McGonalgall, a Hogwarts Representative."

"Og, good," I say witha smile as I open the door wider. " Jayden said you'd be coming, but we weren't sure, even though he usually is reliable."

Her face softens as she follows me into the house. "Who is this Jayden, if I might ask?"

"Jayden's my uncle," I tell her, opening the kitchen door. "Jayden where did you come from?"

Jayden looked up from his coffee cake to watch as I sit down. "I come from may places, though mostly Karse and Iftel."

"There you go," I say, ignoring the pang of guilt. "So what are you here for?"

The woman eyed my friends who were stillwearing breakfast, already tierd of my antics, and I quickly reassure her. "Ah! Don't worry, they got the letters too!"

At this she smiles slightly in relief as she pulls a piece of parchment of of the breast pocket of her coat.

"And what are your names?" she asks them and I smile slightly as I stand behind them.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said politly between bites.

"I'm Anamaru K'Anya," said Anamaru politely.

"Thank you said the professor, starting to put the paper away when I stop her.

"Is - is there anyone named Stephan or could be named Steph?" I ask, half curious, half worried.

"Yes, there's a Stephan McNamara," the professor replied with a smile, and I relax.

"Now, you are Ivan O'Cnaimhin, correct?" she asked, and I nod. "Good, now Mr. O'Cnaimhin, Miss. Granger, and Miss. K'Anya, I am the representative from Hogwarts, here to introduce you to the magic world, and if needs be, convince you that magic is real, thought you three seem good without that last one."

She looks us over with a critical eye before nodding approvingly.

"Now, you can go shopping with me, or you can leave it to Mr. . . " she trailed off.

"Heffernan. Jayden Heffernan," Jayden replied. "But no, I haven't been for a while so I wouldn't be fit to lead a shopping trip."

Professor McGonagall nodded before turning back to Dad.

"Now, Mr. O'Cnaimhin, I will be leaving the registration papers for Ivan with you, and should you wish to contact me, there will be an owl on your porch for two hours everyday, from 7 to eight in the morning, and 6 to 7 in the afternoon," she said, pulling a folder out of the brief case that suddenly appeared in her hand. "All monetary questions should be answered on the second page, but again, contact me with any questions."

She stood up, one hand carrying the briefcase as she handed the folder to my father. "I will now be going to speak to your parents, Miss. Granger, Miss. K'Anya."

Anamaru looks up from the remains of her breakfast. "You don't have to do that, Uncle Sol was given control over my studies as long as I maintain good grades and get a balanced education."

"Well you might wish to bring some personalreading if that's the case," Professor McGonalgall said, opening her briefcase to pull another file out. She gives it to my dad, who places it beside my open folder with a nod.

"If you need to contact me, just use the owls," she said before she turned and left.

There's a moment of silence as we all chew before Hermione looks up.

"We are going, aren't we Uncle Solaris," said asked with a smile, and suddenly we're alla laughing, except for Jayden, who is just smiling as I wrap my arms around him. We had told Hermione about magic just after we had met Anamaru, and Jayden had started teaching us about wizard society, and I'd tested Hermione to see what she had. I found she had a respectable level of mind speach, and an ability called Archivthat allowed her to organize her mind like a computer.

"Yes Hermione, you probably are going," Dad says with a bright smile as he looks up from the second page in my file.

"So why is this school that you wouldn't tell us anything about called Hogwarts?" she asks me and Jayden just as I start drinking milk.

"One of the four founders enemies changed the name on all the invitations, and then the name stuck. It was going to be called Herald's Collegium, after some ancient writings found inside," Jayden said, and I try to ignore my heart's twinging.

"Well then, when do you guys want to go shopping?" asked Anamaru, as shepracinhaled bounced in excitement, only stopping to inhale another piece of coffee cake before she was off again.

* * *

_I'm back!_


End file.
